Minato's Musings(times within the death gods stomach)
by iToshiro
Summary: The Yondaime's thoughts and rages after his sacrifice. Times in the Shinigami's stomach are more different than he could have imagined. Hey at least he can watch Naruto grow up right? Hopefully the village would have honor his wish...
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't own anything!**

 **sorry if slight occYondaime, but really what where his thoughts from the other side?**

Minato was furious. No-more like livid. Here in the Shinigami's stomach he was able to watch as his village, the one he fucking died for, mistreated his only son. Did no one honor his last wish? Seems that they can't get their head out of their ass for a second to realize that a BABY can in no way attack and destroy a village like the Kyuubi can.

He want to facepalm, really he did, when the Sandaime announced his son's status as the container of the nine tails. Really? Death threats and demands on a baby? Laws to not tell the younger generation? (That time he really did facepalm, because honestly a child can always emulate their parents attitude.) Not for the first time did he doubt his request, but even if he didn't request for Naruto to be seen as a hero someone (most likely Danzo and his "friends" ) would have found out and spread the news in their own twisted interpretation.

Minato mused that if he had more time as the Yondaime he would have found a way to get the civilian council and advisor less power until they were no longer in his hair. Honestly why did they have cut back the physical preparation part of the curriculum at the academy to accommodate their own children? Coddling them would only harm their chances of survival when they did graduate. Those three "honorable" advisor he suspect had and will only cause more problems within Konoha and other Elemental Nations with their ideals. He suspected that they would rather try and settle things their own way behind the Sandaime's back under the pretense of "for the greater good". He snorted yeah right those old coot will be the reason for Konoha's downfall, it was only worse that Sarutobi could not or rather did not want to see what his old friends had become. They were almost as slimy as Orochimaru in that regard he thought.

'Really, when you have only have yourself and the other half of the Kyuubi as company ones thoughts can be very pessimistic. Hopefully Kushina won't try to find a way here, as much as I miss her she deserves to be with her family and people. Maybe she'll find a way to get back at the village for what they are doing to Naruto? Hmm...' with those thoughts he went back to watching his child's life. Sitting on black 'floor' (more like an endless space of darkness with the outside world to watch on the 'ceiling' like a movie projection), next to the curled up Kyuubi and watched.

Shocking-yes, yes it was-, a part of him still could not believe that he could be anywhere near the fox or see him do anything beside destroy. Minato's beliefs had quite frankly been destroyed when they first ended up here in the first place. The fox took a look around, looked at him ( who was wary but determined to fight him for all eternity if he had to), and sigh before he plopped down and curled his tails around himself to sleep. Minato didn't know how long he stood there dumbfounded for, but when he finally came to he sat down at a respectable distance and keep a wary eye on the biju. 'Guess even the Kyuubi doesn't want to fight forever in the Shinigami's stomach either' he thought with a dry chuckle.

A few times after that he manage to talk to the fox who was more than ready to ignore 'the insufferable meatbag' that the fox called him. But he was stubborn, one had to be in order to finally have the love of their name Kushina finally agree to go on a date, and he succeeded. After a few more conversations and one apology later the Kyuubi deemed him ' above a maggot' and they shared their theories on what or who it could have been that manipulated him. It was still a sore subject for the great biju to be a mindless puppet to anyone, a great long rant that had him sorely pitying Madara Uchiha for the amount of hatred the fox seem to have for him. One thing they thought after recalling what they recalled of the night had them guessing ,that no it was not Madara, but someone who had the ability to control the Kyuubi and that this dubbed 'masked bastard' would definately would be a problem later in the future. Minato had a hunch that they would be back for Naruto and the other half of the Kyuubi, the fox had also reluctantly agreed to this hunch. Minato could only hope that Jiraiya-sensei and Kakashi would help the third with Naruto as he grew up. Running a hand through his hair Minato could only hope that Naruto would not hate him too much for what he did and not being able to help and love him through it.

Now he could only watch and silently rage while wondering if he could dish out some other world fury. The fox only watched with one eye at the human next to him and his amusing actions. At least it wouldn't be quite boring.


	2. 2 Misgivings and resolutions

Chp 2

 **I own nothing! Got to love spring break ehehe~ Shiro out!**

There was no sense of time within the stomach of the death god. Let it not be said that the famed Yondaime Hokage didn't try finding a way. He couldn't even scratch a mark on the wall because there was no walls to be found. The fox had watched him amused at his attempts at finding anything beyond the the 'ground' they stood on. Granted doing an awkward shuffle and flaing of arms as a method would have amused even the most stoic Uchiha.

While he couldn't count in days that passed he could count the amount of times his son was 'cared' with hostility by the hospital staff itself and the amount of time someone had the brilliant idea of trying to make an attempt on Naruto. Could no one see the resemblance between the two of them? Take away the whisker marks and you have a carbon copy. Really could they not even look beyond them. The fourth, not for the first time since being stuck here, found himself wondering if his sacrifice was worth the life of all the people that had metaphorically spit at his sacrifice and last wish. The foxes taunts and grumblings of 'lowly flesh bags that were too stupid to see what a true demon would be like' weren't helping his thoughts.

The two had found a grudging respect for the other and he like to think that the fox was warming up to him. The grumbling (in his more optimistic view) could be taken as a way (a deep and twisted way) to make him feel better about the people and village he saved. In his darker thoughts and moments he couldn't help but want to take at least five minutes out of his prison to go yell at the Sandaime and the rest of the village about his son and maybe try something to get them to realize that there is a greater threat out there that could control the 'demon' they feared. Maybe yell out a curse or two for how they treated Naruto. Then again if his wife was watching what he was then he would sit back and watch his wife's rip the village a new one with the verbal and physical punishment she would dish out. Ah how he missed his cheerful (and scary he reminded himself) wife.

He shuddered, Kami he loved and missed his wife dearly, but her temper still scared him and maybe Kami himself. 'Wonder if the fox would cower under her wrath too...' he thought as he cast a gaze at the orange ("blood red puny human!") fox next to him. While the Kyuubi was no human sympathiser, the fox would only sneer in disgust at the actions of his people-and possibly pity his son.

"Those are the kind of people you saved Fourth", the fox spit out in unmasked anger and disgust, "and you humans have the gall to call us biju the demons, but even demons wouldn't treat a child as they have. Do you regret it now? Does it bother you what monsters they turn out to be? Were they worth saving, because from this point my low opinion of you humans has only dropped further" , the Kyuubi taunted as he watch the Yondaime that sealed him away look at the image of a nurse attempting to kill Naruto being stopped by the ANBU guarding him and the clench jaw and fist at his side. The fox only smirked darkly before turning away to ignore him.

'Damn it and the fox for trying to mess with me' the fourth thought. He couldn't help but feel disappointed in his people for what they were doing. He bowed his head in shame and silently prayed to his son to one day forgive him for being the cause of his current and future suffering.

'But...' a treacherous voice in his head started, 'are those people worth the sacrifice you gave? Look at how they repay you...by trying to hurt and kill your only child. The voice kept whispering dark thoughts, but Minato refused to give in. This was his and Kushina's child. It would take a lot to ever stop a child from the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero and the Yellow Flash. If anything he had hope his beloved Naruto would prove everyone wrong and make everyone who tried to hurt him and look down at him reevaluate their very ideals.

"That's right, my Naruto-chan wouldn't let anyone get in his way! You get out there and prove everyone wrong! Then when they find that you're my son they work for your forgiveness and my own. Hopefully they meet Kushina on the other side and get a dressing down worth of Kami himself! Don't worry Naru-chan Tou-san and Kaa-san will always love and believe in you. I can only hope you find the happiness that I couldn't give you. For that I will be forever sorry." with that Minato sat down and tried not to let the things he saw happening affect him too much. He did wonder though where Naruto's godfather and mother were out though.

The fox watched the man next to him in curiosity. The mini monologue he had just given did surprise him and he secretly hoped for the boy that the man was right. 'Those fools, they better hope to see their mistakes before they meet that woman in the next world'. The great Kyuubi no Kitsune would never admit out loud that Uzumaki women were a force to be feared, but those chakra chains and their temper was nothing to scoff at. If the kid was as half resilient (annoying and increasingly hard to kill) as his mother was then he had no doubt that the kid would come out and beat anyone who dare try get in his way. As it was the fox kept his image and only spared the scenes in front of him a distasteful glance, but inwardly smirked when the kid gave a foxy smile to the third hokage that held him after the attempt. 'Tough kid indeed'.


	3. Laments and senile old men

Chp 3

I OWN NOTHING!

''I love my people. I love my village. It will get better' . This was the mantra Minato was repeating in his head as he banged his head on the floor repeatedly.

It was a few-years?- after his demise and he had dutifully watched over his son's life like any good decease father could. Naruto was turning four and things had been (mildly putting it) hard. His village had all but abandon his child to the woods. If it wasn't for the Third and ANBU guards watching of Naruto he was sure that his people would have happily gone on with their live with the 'demon' gone. No he was positive that there would many a people who would go so far as throw a party to Naruto's disappearance. He felt a wave a shame and disappointment for the people that he had protected.

"Come on!" he yelled running a hand through his hair agitated. "It's been years! The least they can do is open their eyes and realize Naru-chan is only the container! Let it go damn it!"

He knew that the village was still recovering from the attack, but they had no right to take it out on one child that had and was still saving their asses. He grit his teeth at the civilian council and advisors not allowing any of his friends from clans to adopt or care for Naruto. He understood that a shift in power in favor of the clan who would take care of his child would grow, but it was still a long time before Naruto could begin his legend. They doubted his seal. He snorted, trust the people who didn't understand fuinjutsu to be the one's to doubt his mastery. He wouldn't have used that seal if he wasn't 100% sure that it would work and if he had more time to find an alternative that would have left him alive to save Kushina and beat that masked bastard. 'oh the irony' he thought, the same people that use to hail him as a genius and beloved Hokage was being doubted in his field of expertise and having his wishes spit and stomped on.

"You know" , he said turning to the fox that was still lounging as he pace, "you're right that the people I save may not deserve but that doesn't mean I can condemn the people that will become precious to my son. So while at times I can't but feel ashamed of my decision and my village, I will not lose faith in my son, because after everything that I have done to him it's' the least I can do. I may be a good leader, but I'm a terrible father for doing that to my son and leaving him alone now. " he chuckled grimly at his last statement. 'Terrible father indeed' he thought.

Minato was not afraid of coming to terms with his failings. He failed his son, his wife, his students, and countless lives lost during the attack. Thinking about the people in his life he couldn't help but feel angry with his sensei. 'where the hell is he!?' he thought. His sensei had all but fled his responsibility when he found out about his death and left his god child at the mercy of the village. Least he could do was come round to tell Naruto that he wasn't alone as he believed himself to be. Another person he couldn't help but wonder about was Kakashi. His remaining student was still alive and become very reckless, to the point of being called suicidal. He had also left Naruto alone. Truly he had no excuse for not being there for him. He was in the village unless a mission call for it , but he always returned. He was grieving yes, but that did not mean abandoning family. For the lesson and later preaching he did of never abandoning your teammates he was no better. 'That's pretty hypocritical of you Kakashi if you abandon teammates then you're scum, but what does that make you who has abandon family?' Minato knew he was being harsh, but he couldn't help it, The people he had believe would have honor his wish and raised his son like they could have if he was alive, but here they were avoiding Naruto. Kakashi should been the older brother, damn it Minato thought of him like his surrogate son but he was being disappointed in how he had behaved. He knew that the council had most likely given the two orders to stay away from Naruto, but that did not excuse Kakashi's or Jiraiya's actions. They were high level ninja's for crying out loud they could be sneaky and find ways around that order. Those two had a lot to do before they could earn his forgiveness.

He watched as the matron of the orphanage kicked Naruto to the street and he couldn't help but think 'Oh yeah...they have A LOT of work to do' he thought angrily.

He could only watch in disbelief as the Sandaime gave Naruto an apartment for him to live in. 'Who does that!? Leaving a four year old to live on their own? You're going senile Sandaime!' he could only bemoan the fact at what was being done.

''I love my people. I love my village. It will get better' he repeated.

The fox could only laugh internally at the man's dilemma. Times like this made him happy to be a construct of chakra.

~Hello! Next chp might be Kushina's pov still deciding just a heads up to the other side of the next life. Shio out!


	4. on the other side of the other side

Chapter 4 From the other side of the other side (Kushina's POV)

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

~Thanks to 'timijaf' and 'tygrad' for the reviews! Hope you enjoy I'll se when I post another chapter in Kushina's POV. Shiro out!~

When Kushina looked around her surroundings she couldn't help but look around in astonishment and awe. I was just so beautiful! At least the afterlife wasn't as gloomy as she had imagined before. No the place around her practically radiated energy and life. It was surreal. It was like the colors she was use to seeing had the light they lacked before brought to them.

It was much later in her walk that she met people looking happy and content. She herself was anxious to meet the rest of her family and clan, as well as the friends she may have lost in the Third Great shinobi war. Yes she was sad that she died and left her precious people ( her baby dammit!), but she couldn't change what had happened.

Much later she did find the part of the other side where her kin was located. It was a long teary reunion between her and the people she hadn't seen in years. After they calmed down they demanded to know of her life after their fall and how she died. While they were proud of her living such a good life after losing her home, they were angry at the man that had such damage to their sister village. They raged and cursed (their verbal tick did make a frequent appearance through this time) the masked bastard that had done this. They were worried about Kushina's child and how he would be raised now that he was alone with no one to take care of him.

"It should be fine, the Old Man should be looking out for him and that pervert toad of sensei to my husband is the godfather, heck KaKashi-chan should be looking out for him like an older brother! If they don't..." she got a dark look in her eye as she threatened the men she mentioned if they so much as let him suffer.

(Down in the world of the living three men had the urge to hide and flee from the feeling of doom they felt to their person. A baby Naruto could only giggle as he felt warmth surround him not noticing the shudder that went down one of the hidden shadows in the corner of the room he was in.)

She then felt sorrow for her husband and son and the family they no longer had the chance to be. Then she felt anger to said husband for what he did to their child. While she couldn't completely blame him for his actions at the time she hell as could now and while she was at she raged at the masked bastard as well, promising a sure way torture both of them for what they did.

(Down on earth a masked man felt fear run down his spine as he was hiding in a cave in Ame. He didn't know why but he felt that he should avoid dying for a LONG time for well being of his person. )

(Elsewhere in the Shinigami's stomach Minato and the Kyuubi felt a deep sense of dread. The blond knew then that his beautiful wife was angry with him and this was a promise of bodily harm next time they met. The fox watched the man that had sealed him huddle in fear with tears down his face as he mumbled about his wife and pain. The fox couldn't blame him, he felt that dread and knew that he may be in for a beating as well just because he was in the area. He could only watch on and accept the fate that was sure to fall to both of them once they meet the red haired woman. He was terrified as well, but his pride wouldn't allow him to fall to the level of the man before him.)

Kushina felt a sadistic satisfaction when she felt as if her threats had reached her targets. After reconnecting with the family in a calmer manner the red hair clan and others noticed a projection like screen above the trees they were surrounded by. After the image of a baby Naruto came to screen, she and the other females around could only coo at how adorable he looked. Kushina was ecstatic that she could watch her baby grow up and care for him (in the way she could from this side).

That soon turned to furious indignation when they witness a nurse attempt to kill baby Naruto.

'Minato, Old Man Hokage, you have A LOT of explaining to do!' She screamed in her mind as she sent her unrestrained fury to the room and nurse Naruto was in. The people of the room could only shiver at the drop of temperature and fear of the anger they felt aimed their way. Little Naruto only shivered as the warm presence turn cold around him.

(The Sandaime could only pale at the anger that fell upon him and Minato could only whimper at the second feeling of what was no doubt his wife's fury)

So as time went on and everyone got to watch what went on and Kushina went on trying to protect Naruto as only she could. (Little did she know that the unexplainable 'supernatural' occurrence led to him being scared to ghost or anything remotely supernatural related)


	5. Lost faith and silver linings

Chapter 5

~hello again! Now that I've written one chapter in Kushina's POV I can't help but want to make one in the Kyuubi's POV and maybe a few snippets of the living with their reactions to the other world cast 'powers'. Meh I haven't decided yet but I'll see if it should.

I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS!

Time move on and the Fourth had to face other occasions where he feared for his life. He was quite certain that his wife was also able to see their son grow up and was angry at the treatment he was receiving. Angry was only putting it mildly, after all who would enjoy watching their only son get treat in such a poor manner after said parents of child gave their life for the one's that dared to commit such atrocities. The Fourth wasn't really pitying any of the people that would meet his wife and face their second judgement. One thing he had learned the hard way was the uncanny ability women had with events they were angry at. No doubt Kushina was angry (HELL YEAH I'M ANGRY!) and remembered every person involved to the time(down to the second) Naruto was mistreated.

For all the torment and injustice his son suffer he lost a lot of faith in his people, but his son manage to find a silver lining in the owners of the of the ramen stand he and Kushina would frequently go to. He sent them a thanks every time they attended Naruto and treated him with care and love. While he disapproved of the heavy diet in ramen and ramen cups, he couldn't fault his son if that was what he could only buy without fear of having bad produce.

It was both a joy and curse to watch him grow up. Pain at missing the moment of his first word ('Jiji' he laughed but inwardly wished it could have been 'Mama' or 'Dada'), not being to witness or help him take his first steps, or simply being able to tuck him in at night. While it did bring him pain he could only be grudgingly proud at the resilience and efficiency that his son showed. While he was happy to how strong and independent he was, it was only the reason as to why this happened that had him in a bad mood. The only saving grace was that the Sandaime was able to stop any idea of the villagers physically hurting Naruto. Kami knows that he would have worked hard to somehow get out of the Shinigami's stomach like a vengeful spirit and showed his people who exactly they were hurting and showed them what a true demon would do when it's provoked (he has no doubt his wife would not be far behind him and his quest for revenge).

Kakashi could only watch Naruto from afar and for that he was marginally grateful for some protection, though that didn't make up for leaving his would-be brother alone. Dammit he could have at least brought groceries or been friendly to him.

Jiraiya, had more or less, left after the funerals along with the responsibilities he had as a godfather. He had thought that his sensei would honor the position he was given, but as he had learned in the after life, people had no qualms spitting in the memory of or request of the dead.

Another thing that bothered him was that his son started to mask his intelligence and deliberately act like an idiot and happy ALL THE TIME. He applaud the deception Naruto could put on others he was sad as to why this was happening. Pushing aside his thoughts he return his attention to the projection of his son's life and sat quietly and tried not to dwell on other things that he failed his son in.


	6. Checking in with the living

Chapter 6

Hi~ Sorry for the SUPER late chapter...but this time we get to see the reactions of the living to the individuals of the afterlife. ehehe should be fun~

Hiruzen Sarutobi. The Professor, God of Shinobi, Sandaime Hokage of the village hidden in the leaf. For all his titles and experiences, he couldn't help but help dread to the afterlife and the people there. He thought that perhaps he would have time to relax and see his family, old friends, his sensei. But after the death of the Yondaime and his wife, along with those lost during the Kyuubi attack, he could FEEL the apprehension of moving on. His first clue to the not so peaceful afterlife he would experience was the cold oppresing fury felt after the a nurse tried to kill little Naruto. It was the confirmation that even in the afterlife the parents of the recently orphaned child were still watching him even through the beyond. (The four ANBU present to guard the child also felt dread and decided that risking THAT level of fury from what seemed like from the beyond was not worth it. It also promptly made them be more attentive. The recognition of whose child it was only went to give them more motive to guard the kid, if only to avoid the kid's parents fury later.).

After that little stunt, most felt it unwise to try and harm the child. That didn't stop any of his villagers from lapsing in stupidity and feel the brunt of otherworldly fury along with much misfortune afterwards. A curse they said, punishment was more the correct term.

When Naruto was four and had been kicked out of the orphanage, he could only feel pity to the matron for the future awaiting her and the rest of the workers (the ANBU also felt pity). After searching for Naruto and finding him a few after he gave him an apartment all to himself. Probably not a right choice given the anger that seem to be directed at him the rest of the week. He could only sigh and resign to the fated beating and verbal lashing that Kushina had stored just for him.

Somewhere else a young shinobi was still mourning the loss of the last of what became his family. Taking up more time at the memorial stone that was possibly healthy and trying to distance himself from the world in order not to get attached again. Hence the reason for avoiding his late sensei's son. It wasn't fair to the child, but he couldn't get close it would only hurt him more. Though he did feel as if anger and disappointment was aimed at him. It was a nagging feeling of someone watching him and making their displeasure known. He was sure it was his sensei and his wife, but he would rather not think about how he was still letting the man down even after his death. (It was a vicious cycle of staying away and feeling the disappointment, which led to him becoming more distance, repeat).

His missions as ANBU let him stay away from the village for long periods of time and he was grateful for the relief of leaving the painful memories behind him for a time. It wasn't good for him but at least he wasn't actually feeling as if he was falling apart every minute. He sighed as he stood up in front of the memorial stone and started walking back into the village "reading" his orange book.

Even further away from the village was a tall man with long hair trying to run from his problems. Yes he had his spy network but he now couldn't bear to see the village after Minato's death. Yes he left his responsibilities as godfather behind but he couldn't do it. The grief he felt was to fresh and he would be safer and well taken care of in the village, he tried to convince himself. He was the same as Tsunade in that they tried to run from their past and pain. He knew he was going to face one unwelcoming committee once he died. No doubt that Kushina would want to have words with him. He didn't doubt for a minute that they didn't watch over the living, the anger he felt directed at him once he stepped out of the village was almost enough for him to be forced to his knees. he could only pray that the anger would wane as time went on. (Unfortunately every October 10th the anger would only increase, so he knew he was in no way going to have a happy afterlife).

(In a cave elsewhere a masked person sometimes regretted the attack of Konoha. Oh he would do it again, but the anger he felt towards his person made him wary of the people he pissed off in the beyond. He secretly prayed to Hidan's God Jashin to see if he could curve the ire he felt. It didn't worked, but he was trying and avoiding death at all costs. He could feel it was the best bet for his person).

hey~ should this go non-massacre route? It is slightly AU, but it can be adjusted either way. Please let me know! Shiro out~!


	7. Naruto and Respect (fear) of spirits

Chapter 7

Hey all please let me know whether or not I should follow the massacre path or not. In honesty I can still see Sasuke leaving the village because he can't reach Itachi, but that is my opinion. Short chapter for now.

Naruto was sure of that there were ghosts. Or just anything supernatural that could throw their fury around. Maybe he was cursed? It would explain why people didn't like him. The reason he feared the other side and all of its' power was the many many times that he felt the oppressive fury that was aimed at people that would try to overstep their boundaries and try something more than glare or even say something more than unsavory.

He had a small altar just for the spirits that seem to have taken to following him and raining their wrath onto others. Maybe just maybe someone did care for him from the other side. Maybe his parents. Regardless he prayed, because parents or not he was not about to risk it.

He loved when on a particularly hard day the spirit(s?) enveloped him in a warm feeling that never failed to make him feel better to know that even if the world of the living wasn't on his side he did have people that cared on the other side.

He was pretty sure that the people in masks that followed him prayed too. Maybe they fear the spirits as well? Meh better fear them and be cautious than try to insult them. Seriously, wouldn't you fear the ally/enemy you couldn't find? He would.


End file.
